Silicon Carbide (SiC) power devices provide superior performance over power devices formed in other material systems. In particular, SiC power devices have numerous advantages over Silicon (Si) power devices such as, for example, higher breakdown field (˜10×) and thus, for the same breakdown voltage, lower specific on-resistance and faster switching; higher thermal conductivity (˜3×) and thus higher current densities; and higher bandgap (˜3×) and thus higher temperature of operation. Power devices are typically vertical devices. As such, current flows through a vertical power device between one contact on a front-side of the power device and another contact on a back-side of the power device.